Karangan Pendek
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [Oneshoot] Bagaimana menurutmu rasanya hidup dengan gadis yang bisa menerawang? Mengerikan, atau menakjubkan? Mark dan Donghyuk punya pendapat berbeda soal itu. Tapi mereka merasakannya dari seorang gadis bernama Shin Ah Rin. Mitologi, benang takdir, malaikat, sampai karangan pendek. Segalanya memiliki relasi begitu kau membaca cerita yang satu ini. Percayalah padaku, oke?


**Karangan Pendek**

 **Cast : -Lee Donghyuk  
-Shin Ah Rin  
-Lee Minhyung/Mark  
-and other character**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy.**

 **By : Salvia G. F**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Untuk Ulang Tahun Idola Gesrekku.**

 **Haechan NCT :3**

-o00o-

Kugamit pesan singkat Donghyuk di benakku. Menatap nanar kegelapan tak berujung. Aku tak bisa melihat Donghyuk. Dimanapun tidak ada Donghyuk.

"Ah Rin."

Suara Mark.

"Aku membawakan bunga untukmu."

Bukan Donghyuk.

"Lily putih kesukaanmu. Bagaimana? Kau senang kan?"

Tidak ada Donghyuk.

Kutelan ludahku. Menatap Mark tanpa melihatnya. Ya, mataku tertutup. Aku tidak bisa menyinggahkan netraku pada orang lain.

Aku hanya 'melihat' Donghyuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?"

Bisu. Tubuh berusaha membungkam mulutku. Aku menggeleng. Kurasakan Mark menggeram pelan. Dia membanting vas bunga dan bunyi 'prang' menyayat hening.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku! Ah Rin!"

Aku tersenyum dingin padanya. Lalu meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Untuk Donghyuk, aku bersikap seperti patung.

"Shin Ah Rin!"

Mark menamparku. Senyum yang kukulum luntur. Meringis dalam keheningan. Kalau saja aku sedikit lebih impulsif. Sudah kugorok lehernya.

"Kau bisa melihat tidak!?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. Merasakan darah putih mengalir dari sudut bibir. Kuseka dengan jari. Lalu hentakan kaki Mark yang menggema mengusik telingaku. Tambahan kalau dia juga membanting pintu.

Aku menghela napas. Kemudian mengarahkan kepalaku ke tumpahan bunga lily yang berserakan. Kugerakkan jari telunjukku. Dan mereka terbuyarkan pada cahaya. Kupandangi serpihnya. Bergumul di dalam gelap. Membentuk cahaya yang baru.

Aku masih ingat. Anganku melayang ke bulan Desember, Vancouver dalam renungan musim dingin. Aku nyaris membeku. Menutup diri dengan jaket dan bernapas uap. Emperan toko tidak membantu. Malah semakin dingin saja. Anginnya menampar-nampar wajahku dalam suhu minus.

Aku menatap kegamangan Vancouver. Kota terhangat yang bisa kau kunjungi di waktu tertentu, tapi dia jadi tidak ramah di bulan Desember. Aku melirik kanan kiri. Hanya lampo sorot yang menyinggahkan cahaya kota. Selebihnya gelap.

"Tolong."

Aku menoleh. Mencari sumber suara. Gelombang itu begitu lemah, meski disini sangat hening. Dengan menggigil. Aku berjalan mencarinya. Menyibak kegelapan bertirai salju. Menjajaki gundukan beku. Lalu berhenti di bawah lampu jalanan.

Kudapati seorang pria tergeletak. Ringkih sekali badannya. Bibirnya sudah membeku. Tangannya melindungi rembesan darah di pinggang. Dia menatapku nanar dan putus asa. Hanya mencicit kecil.

"Tolong.."

Aku langsung duduk di hadapannya. Membaringkan pria itu di dinginnya aspal dan dia meringis sejadi-jadinya. Aku terpaksa membuka jaket dan membungkam tangannya yang berkali-kali berontak.

"Siapa kau!?" tatapnya nyalang. "Pembunuh! Lagi-lagi perampok!"

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya mengeluarkan pisau agar pria itu diam. Dan benar saja, teriakannya terhenti. Dia menatapku ngeri dengan histeria yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Luka di pinggang pria itu terpampang jelas. Sebuah bekas tusukan yang cukup dalam.

Kugulung lengan bajuku. Menyayat lenganku sendiri dan membiarkannya menetesi luka pria itu. Darah putihku meleleh, sewarna salju, sekental susu, dan selembut kapas. Ekspresi si lelaki berubah. Ngerinya kini bercampur dengan heran. Dia tidak pernah menjumpai darah putih sepertiku.

"Kau.." ucapnya pelan. Meski dia masih meringis ngeri. Tapi cahaya di wajah pria itu kembali lagi. Dia seakan menerima pencerahan. Pria itu bernapas lebih tenang dan merasa jauh lebih kuat.

Kutarik senyum tipis. "Jangan beritahu ini pada siapapun."

Lawan bicaraku tidak berkomentar. Aku memegang sisi kulitnya yang membelah. Lalu menyatukannya dengan tangan. Kusentuh mereka dan jaringan itu tersambung lagi. Sempurna, tanpa darah yang tercecer.

Pria itu membelalak kaget saat melihat lukanya sembuh begitu gampang. Dia mengerjap. Menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya.

Tidak ada rasa nyeri. Atau perlu mengganti perban.

Dia jauh lebih sehat dari biasanya. Menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih.." ucapnya tulus.

Aku mengangguk. Membantunya berdiri. Lalu membersihkan jaketnya dari salju.

"Aku Mark," kata si pria. Dia membenahi penampilannya. "Berasal dari daerah sini. Sepertinya kau orang asing. Mau minum coklat panas?"

-o00o-

Semenjak saat itu Mark terus mengikutiku. Mengekor seperti kucing tak bertuan. Menatapku sedemikian memelas agar aku mau memeliharanya. Tapi maaf, aku sudah punya kucing sungguhan.

"Kau akan pindah ke Korea?" ucapnya sambil menatapku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya."Kenapa? Vancouver tidak cocok denganmu Ah Rin?"

Aku menggeleng. Lalu menatap kertas di tanganku. "Ada sebuah karangan yang harus kuselesaikan. Dan untuk menyelesaikannya, aku harus pergi ke Korea Selatan."

"Semacam riset?"

"Begitulah," balasku pelan. "Dan ini penting sekali."

Mark mendengus, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk pasrah. "Ya," katanya. Sedetik dan pria itu menatapku. "Aku ikut."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" wajah memelas Mark kembali muncul. Dia menatapku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan bibir yang ditekuk. Membuatku merasakan mual dan geli tercampur jadi satu.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau boleh ikut."

"Asyik!"

Mark langsung memelukku kelewat kencang. Dia lalu menari-nari dalam lingkaran kecil. Aku memutar mata. "Keberangkatanku besok," lanjutku tanpa perasaan. Menghentikan selebrasi kecilnya.

"Apa?"

"Makanya berkemaslah sekarang. Sebelum kutinggal di bandara."

"Ah Rin jahat!"

"Biarin."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Mark. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Menutup pintu masuk. Memang sulit bagi kami untuk berhubungan, karena aku tidak punya ponsel.

Kami menempati rumah Mark di Korea Selatan, jadi aku tidak perlu mencari apartemen. Rumah warisan ayah, katanya.

Mark menatapku intens. "Menemui seseorang?"

"Ya," ucapku sambil meletakkan tas di meja tamu. "Wah, orang itu pasti penting sekali ya, sampai-sampai kau pulang larut malam," kata Mark dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Kuputar netraku. Menata dokumenku sesuai daftar isi. Aku melirik pria itu. "Kau sendiri, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku menungguimu."

Manis sekali, terimakasih.

Mark menatapku serius. Kilat matanya berkobar. "Dengar, Ah Rin. Semenjak kita pindah ke Korea. Kau berubah. Kau tidak pernah pulang larut. Tapi sekarang terjadi tiga kali dalam seminggu. Kau tidak pernah keluar tanpa seijinku, sekarang kau berkeluyuran. Adakah pria lain disana?"

Aku terdiam mendengar penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Mataku melirik pria itu dari sudut mata. Raut wajahnya menjemukan, antara marah dan sesuatu yang kutahu.

Sesuatu yang ada pada iblis.

"... Tidak ada.."

Mark menyipitkan matanya sekali. Kentara dia ingin percaya denganku. Tapi ekspresinya sangat kontras. Raut wajah pria itu bak singa. Siap menerkamku jika aku bergerak mendadak. Mark memilih diam. Lalu berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Tadi aku pergi minum, kubelikan kau pizza. Ada di ruang makan.." ucapnya sambil menaiki undakan. Kelopak matanya menurun. "Yah, kalau kau mau makan sih, dan tidak diajak ke restoran dengan pria di luar sana."

Aku terkekeh. Mataku mengikuti punggung Mark. "Ya, aku mengerti. Lee Min-Hyung."

Mark terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti. Sepertinya nama lain Mark merupakan mantra stop yang berguna jika dia sedang kesal. Dia selalu senang mendengarnya. Karena nama itu adalah nama yang tak pernah dia ceritakan pada orang lain. Nama itu selalu dia simpan seumur hidup, dan hanya padaku dia mau berbagi.

Hanya 'kami' berdua yang tahu.

Pria itu mencuri pandang padaku, malu-malu mengakui senyum. "Ya, Shin Ah Rin."

"Selamat malam, Min-Hyung."

"Selamat malam juga.. Ah Rin.."

Dan aku sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku tidak bisa bicara sedikit pun pada Mark.

Untuk seterusnya.

Juga tidak melihatnya. Untuk seterusnya.

Maupun menyentuhnya. Untuk seterusnya (lagi).

Sontak pria itu kaget. Mengira aku mengalami buta, bisu, dan kelumpuhan nafsu makan secara serentak. Aku sama sekali tidak makan dari pagi. Meski dia membujukku dengan makanan kesukaanku. Sup iga paling enak. Kare terbaik. Pizza bertoping dari restoran terkenal.

Mark frustrasi. Dia langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dengan folder berisi karanganku yang belum selesai. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Meski pria itu berkeliling di ruang tunggu, berdoa saat aku ditandu ke UGD, sampai menyewa kamar.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Maaf," ucap suster saat kami tiba di kamar pasien.

Mark langsung menatapnya nyalang. Dia menerjang wanita itu dan mencengkram bahunya. "Lakukan apapun yang kalian bisa! Kumohon!"

Si suster tetap tenang. "Maaf, Anda yang sakit?"

"Tidak! Ah Rin!"

"Oh.." suster itu tertawa garing. Dia melepaskan cengkraman Mark dan berjalan ke arahku. Melakukan pemeriksaan luar yang tidak kugubris sedikit pun. Wanita itu tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Anda cantik sekali.. untuk orang yang sakit buta, bisu, dan kehilangan nafsu makan dalam waktu serentak."

Wah, terimakasih.

"Kelopak matanya tidak bisa dibuka.." ucap suster itu. "Menarik, pihak medis akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut," lanjutnya sambil mencatat perkembangan. Lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa jadi begini.." ucap Mark. Dia duduk di kursi dengan gusar. Lalu meremas rambutnya karena stress. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Ah Rin? Kenapa kau mengalami hal seperti ini.." lanjutnya.

Aku diam saja. Menggerak-gerakkan jariku karena bosan.

Mark menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Aku tahu ada lelah, marah, stress, dan frustrasi berkecamuk di kepalanya. Membuat konferensi baru. Seperti 'Persatuan Menghancurkan Mental Mark', atau 'Aliansi Penyebab Kegilaan'. Apapun itu tidak ada yang bagus.

"Padahal kau membaca pesan Line yang kukirimkan padamu tadi pagi," ucap pria itu.

"Memang."

Mark terdiam. Dia menatapku tidak percaya. Seketika pria itu menghambur padaku dan memegangi kedua pipiku. "Kau bisa bicara Ah Rin!"

"Ups.."

Kok bisa?

"Suster!-"

"Tidak!" aku langsung membungkam mulut Mark dengan telapak tanganku. Sepertinya dia menderita bipolar mendadak. Pria itu menatapku tidak habis pikir. Kemudian melepaskan tanganku dari bibirnya. "Kenapa?"

"..." aku menatap Mark dengan mata tertutup. Yang tidak bisa kubuka. "Percaya sajalah."

"Ah Rin.."

"Mark.." ucapku. Aku mendorong pria itu agak jauh."Kau yang aneh belakangan ini."

Mata pria itu menyipit. Dia terdiam. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang rumah itu warisan ayahmu.." kataku pelan. Tanpa membuka mata. "Kau juga tidak pernah bekerja, kenapa kau punya uang sebanyak ini untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit?" lanjutku kemudian.

"Kau juga sering minum bir. Dan pizza itu dari restoran mahal.. darimana kau dapatkan semua itu?" tanyaku. Sedikit menekan.

Mark tersentak. Ekspresinya benar-benar terkejut. Seakan aku menyinggung hal yang sama sekali tidak dia duga. Pria itu menatapku dalam diam. Lalu pandangannya mendingin.

"Kau sendiri.. kau membaca pesan Line.." ucap Mark. Nadanya bergetar.

"Kau tahu semua pesanku, Line, WA, BBM, Kakao Talk. Kau memberiku nomormu, padahal kau tidak punya ponsel.. bagaimana bisa? Ah Rin?"

Kini ganti aku yang terdiam. Menerawang kegelapan di depan sana dalam hening. Kemudian menatap Mark.

Aku hanya tersenyum dingin.

-o00o-

Masih di hari yang sama. Hanya saja lebih berhujan. Aku merasakan gemerutuk jarum es cair bentrok di jendela. Angin dingin yang berhembus tipis. Dan ruang pasien yang sama bekunya seperti es.

Langkah kaki teratur terdengar mendekat. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Menerka siapa lagi yang akan datang. Ini belum waktunya makan siang, juga mandi sehingga harus dibantu suster. Pintu terbuka lagi, kali ini lebih halus. Dia datang sendiri. Membawa sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berat, juga tidak besar hingga pintunya hanya perlu terbuka sedikit.

"Ah Rin.."

Aku refleks tersenyum. Suara itu, ah. Aku merindukannya. Seperti kidung anak yang mengantarku pada mimpi indah. Tapi begitu tenang, bersahabat, dan sedikit nakal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya perhatian. Dia melangkah mendekatiku. Menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjangku. Tangannya meletakkan sesuatu di meja kecil. Baunya wangi, apa itu? Bunga?

"Tadi aku mendengar kau ditampar pria itu lagi. Kenapa?" tanya Donghyuk tidak paham. Dia menggeleng. "Mark itu jahat. Kenapa kau tinggal bersamanya?"

Aku menggeleng. Lalu membuka mataku. Eksistensi cahaya membuat irisku nyeri sesaat karena sudah lama tidak terbuka. Aku perlahan-lahan menangkap sosok Donghyuk, menatapku dengan bias kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Kukerjapkan mataku, dan bulu mata yang terasa kaku karena kembali digunakan.

Donghyuk tersenyum miris. Dia menyerahkan buket bunga di tangannya. "Aku bawakan kau mawar putih.." ucap pria itu. Tersenyum kikuk, lalu menggaruk belakang kepala. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau suka atau tidak. Tapi kuharap kau menyukainya."

Aku menggeleng pelan. Mengambilnya secara perlahan dengan tangan gemetar dan menangkap harumnya. Aku menyenangi saat-saat seperti itu. Kudekatkan hidungku dengan kelopak mawar. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih, aku suka bunga apapun yang berwarna putih."

"Wah.." Donghyuk merona. Dia menyembunyikan kesenangannya yang kentara sekali. Sedetik dan dia berdehem. "Er.. karanganmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku menggeleng. Lalu meletakkan buket itu di pangkuanku. "Belum, masih harus butuh beberapa bab lagi."

"Kupikir itu karangan pendek."

"Memang..." ucapku. Aku menatap ke depan. "Bagi Atasanku, karangan itu masih 'pendek'."

"Oh.." Donghyuk mengangguk. Kemudian dia membuat raut muka simpatik lagi. "Bosmu itu kejam."

"Tidak juga."

"Kenapa kau dikelilingi orang-orang jahat? Apa kau tidak takut Ah Rin?" Donghyuk menatapku. Meminta penjelasan. "Mereka menyakitimu."

Kugeser mataku pada pria itu lagi. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak takut, tidak akan pernah.." kataku pelan. Aku mengerjap. Berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Oh ya, adikmu sudah baikan?" tanyaku. Begitu mendengar hal ini. Donghyuk menarik napas panjang. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan enggan.

"Dia baik-baik saja.."

"Sungguh? Wajahmu tidak kelihatan begitu.." Aku menaikkan alis. Donghyuk terdiam. Dia menatapku. Tersenyum miris. "Kentara sekali ya?"

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, percayalah, Donghyuk.." kataku pelan. "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku bisa membantumu.." aku melanjut sambil memainkan jari di antara kelopak bunga mawar. Donghyuk menggeleng. "Kau sedang sakit, jangan kemana-mana."

"Setidaknya beritahu aku," aku merajuk. Memasang wajah memelas yang sama dengan Mark –semoga Donghyuk tidak jijik-. Pria itu menatapku. Kemudian terkekeh garing. Dia menepuk kepalaku. Lalu mengatakannya dengan senyuman masam. "Adikku kekurangan banyak darah.."

"Butuh transfusi?"

"Kurasa.." ucapnya. Dia mengelus rambut hitamku dalam diam. "Tapi ini aneh, setiap kali diperiksa. Darahnya selalu berkurang. Padahal dia tidak mengalami luka apapun. Seperti diambil seseorang.. secara tidak legal.."

"Malpraktek?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Itu membuatku bergidik. "Masa?"

"..." Donghyuk menatapku. "Aku tidak mau menduga-duga. Itu mengerikan. Makanya Ah Rin.. cepat sembuh.." kata pria itu lembut. "Aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan hal yang seharusnya jadi milikmu.."

KRIEET..

Kami terdiam. Lalu menoleh ke arah pintu secara bersamaan. Aku menelan ludah. Kemudian menutup kelopak mataku rapat-rapat.

Mark. Dia datang membawa seplastik obat, juga struk belanja. Lelaki itu berhenti di ambang pintu begitu melihat ada orang asing. Mark menatapku. Kemudian Donghyuk. Matanya menyipit. Kilat netranya seperti terbakar.

Akhirnya aku tidak ragu lagi. Mark mempunyai hal itu sejak awal. Terus terbara seperti api dengan kayu bakar super mendukung. Sesuatu yang dimiliki iblis pada manusia. Dan cikal bakal terusirnya dari surga.

Rasa cemburu.

.

.

.

"Oh! Jadi selama ini dia ya?" tanya Mark keras. Dia baru saja menendang Donghyuk keluar. Memecahkan sebuah gelas lagi. Dan menghancurkan buket mawar putih pria itu. "Kau menerima bunganya, sedangkan milikku tak kau hiraukan sedikit pun. Aku membantingnya, dan kau bahkan tidak mengais bunga lilyku. Kelopaknya pasti disapu oleh pegawai biasa. Kau pikir itu lucu Ah Rin?"

Aku terdiam. Berjengit tanpa suara jika Mark sudah begini. Pria itu menatapku nyalang. Kini kucing besarnya sudah marah. Konferensi dalam otaknya memenangi musyawarah suasana hati yang berakibat buruk. Bagi siapapun.

Terutama aku.

Mark menyeringai. Dan itu langsung membuatku merinding. "Kau peduli pada pria itu kan? Ah Rin? Bocah yang masih bau kencur itu?"

Mark muda, memang. Tapi Donghyuk lebih muda lagi. Dia baru saja lulus SMA, dan Mark berada di umur yang cocok untuk semestar 4 masa kuliah. Sedangkan umurku kawan? Tidak. Kau tidak perlu tahu itu.

Mark tersenyum mengerikan. Dia berdiri. Berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Aku akan memberi pria itu hadiah istimewa, Ah Rin. Tenang saja.." ucapnya dengan nada horror sambil memegang kenop.

 **BLAM!**

Dia membanting pintu. Lalu pergi dengan amarah membara.

Aku menghela napas. Berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meski mataku tak bisa lagi terbuka tanpa Donghyuk, atau bicara, atau menyentuh siapapun. Kumohon, jangan pria itu yang terkena masalah. Aku berbaring. Mencoba mengajak kegelapan untuk tidur.

Malamnya aku bermimpi soal pertemuan pertamaku dengan pria itu.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri. Beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedang berpapasan dengan lelaki canggung yang memegang bingkisan di rumah sakit. "Er..." Lelaki itu mengerjap padaku. Lalu berdehem pelan. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Hehe.." ucapnya cengengesan.

"Aku Lee Donghyuk. Sedang ingin menjenguk adikku di rumah sakit ini. Eh, kau tahu tempatnya tidak?" lanjut Donghyuk dengan ringisan di wajahnya.

Aku terdiam. "Sebentar," balasku sambil membuka buku daftar pasien. Dan mencari nama itu berdasarkan keluarganya. Kutatap lagi Donghyuk. "Kamar VIP-III, lantai 4, sebelah barat bagian farmasi."

Kunaikkan alis. Tidak habis pikir. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku bukan suster disini. Apalagi bagian informasi. Kenapa tidak tanya pegawai rumah sakit saja?"

Donghyuk terdiam. Dia mengerjap pelan. "Kalau kau memang bukan bagian informasi. Kenapa kau bisa tahu sampai serumit itu? Kau suster yang menyamar ya?"

Aku bungkam. Kedapatan melakukan hal aneh lagi. Hanya hening yang menghinggapi ruang di antara kami. Mendecak canggung.

.

.

.

"Donghyuk.."

Aku terdiam. Mengerjap pelan. Meregangkan badan dan kaget kalau mataku bisa dibuka. Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri. Mencari pria yang kusebut namanya. Dan benar saja. Dia ada disana, merenung dengan kursi di samping ranjangku. Begitu menyadari aku terbangun. Donghyuk terperanjat.

"Ah Rin!"

Pria itu memelukku. "Syukurlah.. syukurlah.." ucapnya dengan nada terharu.

Aku diam saja. Menatap lelaki polos di hadapanku. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Adikku.." ucap Donghyuk. Dia mengusap matanya. Yang membuatku menyadari satu hal lagi. Pria ini menangis sejak tadi. "Dia sedang dalam fase kritis. Darahnya berkurang sangat banyak. Rumah sakit tidak punya pendonor.. dia.. jika tidak ditolong-"

"Ya, ya.." aku tersenyum. Mengelus kepala Donghyuk. "Aku paham, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku heran. Jika adikmu kritis, kenapa kau malah datang padaku?" tanyaku. Menaikkan alis lagi. Kadang pria ini sulit dipahami.

Donghyuk terdiam. Melepas pelukannya dariku. Dia menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu.." pria itu mengaku."Entah kenapa aku ingat kalau kau bisa menolongku.. entah kenapa aku tahu kalau kau 'sebenarnya' bisa.." ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Aku menarik senyum tipis. Lalu menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu mengerti,"aku bergerak sedikit ke sisi ranjang. Lalu mengambil pisau yang digunakan untuk mengupas apel.

"Ambil wadah, Donghyuk," ucapku padanya. Pria itu menaikkan alis. Tapi dia menurut. Mengambil mangkuk yang tidak terpakai. Aku menyayat lenganku. Membuat Donghyuk ngeri. "Kau-Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Aku diam saja. Meremas kepalan tanganku dan merebut mangkuk yang dibawa pria itu. Meneteskan darah putih yang meluncur bening. Seperti susu.

Donghyuk terheran-heran. Seperti semua orang. "Kau.. bagaimana bisa-"

"Ssst..." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kuteteskan darah itu sampai sebanyak satu tegukan. Lalu kutarik tanganku lagi. Itu sudah cukup. Aku mengarahkan mangkuknya pada Donghyuk. "Suruh dia minum ini."

"Darah?" tanya pria itu tidak paham. Tapi dia menerimanya. "Kenapa? Aku tahu dia memerlukan darah. Tapi dia pasti butuh.. yah.. lebih banyak."

"Percaya saja padaku," ucapku pada Donghyuk. Mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Semoga sukses," lanjutku meyakinkan. Pria itu masih linglung. Tapi menurut –seperti biasa-. Dengan semangkuk darahku, dia berlari ke kamar adiknya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Lalu mataku kembali tertutup. Kukembalikan pisau di atas meja.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan memberinya darah putih."

Aku terperanjat. Menoleh ke asal suara.

Di samping pintu kamar mandi. Mark berdiri. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana? Senang bertemu Lee Donghyuk?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya meremas selimut pelan. Mark pasti bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Konyol memang, tapi berhasil. Pria itu berjalan mendekatiku. Kemudian berhenti begitu kami berhadapan. Matanya menusukku dingin. Sungguh bukan Mark.

Tidak.

Inilah Mark yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau mengerikan, Ah Rin.." ucap pria itu. "Tidak punya ponsel, tidak diketahui umurnya, memiliki darah putih. Seperti makhluk dalam fantasi. Hidup denganmu selama ini terus membuatku takut."

Aku terdiam. Kemudian membuka mulut dengan terpaksa. "Lalu.. kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu, Ah Rin? Itu karena aku hanya penasaran.." jawab pria itu. Mark tidak mengendurkan ekspresinya.

"Kau seperti bukan manusia normal. Atau memang bukan manusia? Aku bersikap ramah padamu. Memberimu apa saja. Aku berusaha mendekatimu. Tapi tidak seperti orang lain. Kita tidak pernah menjadi dekat. Aku tidak pernah menjadi kekasihmu bahkan setelah hidup bersama. Aku cemburu. Tapi kau tidak menggubris. Aku seperti linglung seharian ini. Aku mengenalmu, tapi aku juga tidak mengenalmu.."

"Cinta bukan obat penasaran," jawabku tenang.

"Tahu apa kau soal cinta!?" Mark menyalak. Dia menatapku berang. "Orang yang kini menjadi patung, tidak mau berterimakasih padaku."

Aku mengacuhkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik Lee Donghyuk? Lee Min-Ki?" tanyaku. Kutatap pria itu dengan kelopak tertutup. "Kau pelakunya kan?"

Mark terdiam. Dia tertawa. Lalu berjalan mundur. "Kau sungguh mengerikan, Ah Rin. Kau tampak melantur di mata semua orang. Tapi sebenarnya kau tahu segalanya. Ya kan?" tanyanya.

Sorot matanya menggelep. "Baiklah.. kalau kau ingin tahu. Ayahku, dia pemilik rumah sakit ini. Pria itu orang busuk yang menggunakan bisnisnya pada pasar gelap. Dia tidak mengakuiku. Dia diam-diam mencuri organ pasien yang tidak punya keluarga, orang yang tidak mampu, juga sengaja melakukan malpraktik. Aku kabur darinya. Berpindah ke Vancouver.." kata pria itu.

"Aku bertemu denganmu, dan kau menyembuhkanku. Tapi saat kau bilang ingin pergi ke Korea, aku terpaksa mengikutimu. Ternyata darah ayahku masih mengalir, aku penasaran padamu. Aku membuntutimu bahkan sampai rela bergabung dengan bisnis kotor ayahku agar bisa hidup lagi di Korea. Aku berusaha melindungimu, tapi kau tertarik pada lelaki lain. Kau membuangku. Aku ingin menyembuhkanmu. Tapi kau tidak memerhatikanku."

Aku tercekat. Menelan ludah mendengar semua penjelasan itu. Mark.. ayah orang ini..

Bagaimana bisa-

Mark terkekeh. Dia berjalan ke meja di samping ranjang dan memegang pisau yang tadi kugunakan. "Yah, tidak masalah. Organmu menarik. Aku sudah menyerahkanmu pada ayahku sebagai proposal. Toh kau tidak punya keluarga. Ayah pasti akan sangat bangga padaku," ucapnya sambil mengamati darah putih yang menetes di bilah tajam.

Aku diam saja. Berusaha tenang. Mark menatapku. "Tapi sebelum itu.. kau sebenarnya 'apa'? Shin Ah Rin?" tanya pria itu. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya padaku. "Makhluk buatan? Atau manusia yang diberkati?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku menghela napas. Mengepalkan tangan. Darah suciku mengucur. Cukup sudah, diprovokasi seperti ini membuatku naik pitam. Dia benar-benar pendosa. Kubuka mataku. Menatap Mark dengan mata berwarna perak sepenuhnya.

"Kau ingin tahu? Lee Min-Hyung?" tanyaku dengan suara menggelegar. Membuat pria di hadapanku terperanjat.

Mark tersentak. Dia berjalan ke belakang beberapa langkah. Merasakan hawa aneh menguar dari tubuhku. "Kau-kau monster!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Lalu tersenyum lembut. Bulu-bulu putih menghujani atap. Tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Kurasakan sayapku kembali tumbuh dan mengembang di masing-masing sisi. Tubuhku bercahaya. "Kau tahu Mark?" tanyaku padanya pelan.

"Hanya pendosa yang takut pada malaikat.."

-o00o-

Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir jika makhluk astral punya wujud fana? Ya, termasuk aku juga. Akulah perdu, yang menaungi penat penat remaja. Di kala mereka panas dengan api dunia. Akulah angin, yang meniup ruh-ruh baik ke tempat yang baik. Yang jahat pada yang jahat. Tanpa kesalahan sentimental. Akulah rembulan, yang selalu mengintai doa, ratap halus manusia dan mengawasinya. Akulah cahaya, yang ada sehingga kau bisa melihat, menilai, dan menghargai keindahan fana.

Singkat kata. Aku adalah malaikat.

Aku baik. Memang. Tapi tidak selamanya lembut. Serius. Itu sifat divisi surga. Kami baik di saat-saat tertentu. Pada manusia yang taat beribadah tentunya. Mereka yang berhati baik dan beramal akan kami limpahi kemudahan. Sementara para orang yang buruk hatinya akan takut dan bersembunyi.

Kenapa? Padahal kami kan cantik dan baik –uhuk-. Malaikat adalah penegak hukum Tuhan. Polisi dunia-akhirat. Yang membenci polisi pastilah orang jahat, begitu juga sebagian besar orang. Kamilah yang memberi kalian tilang saat melanggar peraturan. Mempermudah jalan begitu semrawut. Yah, kau tahu maksudku kan?

Kuseret ruh Lee Min-Hyung ke pundakku dan berjalan ke pos Hades. Tidak ada pendosa manapun yang sanggup melihat wujud cahaya malaikat. Jadi dia mati. Aku menjatuhkannya ke ruang penghakiman sampai melirik seseorang.

Thanatos.

"Hei Sayang! Wah, membawa orang berdosa lagi ya? Pasti menyenangkan!" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Aku mendengus. "Panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Jangan begitu dong, Say. Kau serius tidak mau berkencan dengan Thanatos? Letnan Hades yang tampan ini?" tanyanya sambil meniup helai raven ke samping. Secara keseluruhan pria itu adalah Dewa Kematian. Dengan sayap hitam dan sabit di tangannya. Perawakan pria itu gagah dan tinggi. Wajahnya tampan. Tapi tidak akan tampan jika kau sedang di ambang kematian.

"Kau mau tahu alasanku?" tanyaku dengan nada sensitif. "Semua malaikat yang kau kencani pasti mati. Seperti aku tidak tahu saja."

Thanatos terdiam. Dia mengerjapkan mata. "Wah, ketahuan ya? Tapi kalian kan bisa hidup lagi?"

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Wajah kalian dihidupkan pun masih sama loh! Serius!"

"CERBERUS! BAWA ROH INI KELUAR SEKARANG!"

"HEI! Jangan begitu dong! Itu tugasku!" Thanatos merajuk kesal. Dia bersiul. Memanggil anjing berkepala tiga berwarna hitam yang seukuran dua truk sampah. Biar kuperkenalkan dia, namanya Cerberus. Anjing Hades. Manis banget kan?

Cerberus membaui Thanatos. Lalu menggigit ruh Mark dan membawanya pergi bak diberi bola mainan. Kasihan, itu bukan tumpangan yang bagus untuk mengitari neraka. Tapi siapa yang peduli pada pendosa?

"Kau takkan lupa soal roh itu kan? Jangan-jangan dia kembali hidup karena kau mengabaikannya," ucapku tegas. Thanatos menggeleng. "Tidak, Say. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Aku hanya mendesah. Lalu berjalan kembali, berniat naik ke bumi –kita di Dunia BAWAH. Apalagi?-

"Hei," Thanatos memanggilku. Aku menoleh dingin. "Apa?"

"Tubuh fanamu lumpuh.." ucap pria itu. Dia memainkan sabit. "Kau jatuh cinta pada manusia kan?"

Aku terdiam. Lalu mengangguk mengakuinya. Ya, kami para malaikat yang diberi tubuh manusia memang berbeda. Kami tetap memiliki kemampuan supranatural, awet muda, darah putih penyembuh, bahkan bisa melacak segala macam sinyal dan pesan lebih hebat dari operator manapun –jadi jangan heran kenapa aku bisa menerima pesan Line dan media sosial lain tanpa ponsel, sungguh. Komputer langit bahkan lebih canggih dari itu-.

Tapi kami akan lumpuh begitu jatuh cinta pada manusia. Tidak ada yang akan berfungsi seperti dulu. Tubuh kami hanya bisa digunakan di hadapan manusia yang kami cintai itu. Berfungsi sedikit sih kalau dipaksa, namun beresiko. Romantis ya?

Tidak juga.

Jika kau sial. Dan cintamu tidak diterima. Kau terpaksa meninggalkan tubuh fanamu. Mungkin takkan kembali lagi sampai dapat tubuh yang baru. Tapi jika cintamu diterima. Kau bisa terus bersamanya. Membawa pria itu ke surga dan kalian akan bisa terus berdua. Selamanya.

Oke. Cukup soal aturan main. Kita kembali ke cerita.

"Tinggal menunggu dia mati dan kau bisa mendapatkannya, Ah Rin.." kata Thanatos. Pria itu mengusap sabitnya. "Biar kubantu sekarang kalau kau mau.."

"Jangan!" ucapku kelewat keras. Sampai para Erinyes menoleh. Aku melemparkan tatapan mengancam pada nenek-nenek tua bersayap kelelawar itu. Dan mereka kembali bekerja. Biasa, menyiksa orang durhaka.

Aku menggeleng. "Tolong, jangan sekarang. Donghyuk.. masih harus menjalani banyak hal.." lanjutku dengan nada yang lebih lirih.

Maut menaikkan alis. Dia hanya diam. Lalu menggaruk kepalanya dengan sabit, padahal tidak gatal. "Oke, aku gak paham sih. Tapi baiklah.." kata Thanatos. Dia menatapku. "Selagi menunggu, mau kencan denganku?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih, cari saja malaikat lain! Aku ada urusan!"

Aku mengepakkan sayap menembus gelapnya Dunia Bawah. Beradu dengan daimon lain, melewati sungai Styx. Tempat Charon menyeberangkan roh-roh orang yang meninggal. Hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiranku sekarang.

Lee Donghyuk.

.

.

.

"Ah Rin!"

Aku tergopoh-gopoh kembali ke rumah sakit. Memasa bodohkan tatapan para suster dan orang lain yang lewat. Kalau aku terlambat. Pihak rumah sakit bisa curiga dan memanfaatkan adik Donghyuk. Akan ada bahaya yang lebih besar lagi setelah itu.

Lelaki yang kucari ada disana. Berdiri dengan tenangnya di depan kamar pasien. Begitu melihatku. Donghyuk tersenyum lagi, pria itu menghampiriku. Dia memelukku lagi. Kali ini karena bahagia. "Terimakasih! Adikku tiba-tiba sembuh! Kau sungguh penyelamat, Ah Rin! Kau malaikatku!"

Mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, aku terkekeh garing. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghyuk kemudian. Dia menatapku. "Ekspresimu aneh."

Aku menggeleng cepat. Lalu tertawa garing. "Tidak.. tapi.. terimakasih.." ucapku kemudian. Donghyuk hanya tersenyum. Dia melepaskan pelukanku. Kami kemudian bergandengan di lorong rumah sakit karena pria itu minta ditemani. Berjalan menyusuri kamar-kamar dan bebauan medis lainnya.

Aku melirik lelaki di sampingku. Diam-diam merajut senyum tipis."Kau mau tahu berita bagus lainnya?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan alis. Donghyuk menoleh. "Hm?"

"Karanganku sudah selesai."

"Apa?" Mata pria itu berbinar. "Sungguh?!"

Aku mengangguk. Membenarkan gaunku yang sedikit kusut. Kutenteng karangan pendek itu di tangan. Aku tersenyum tipis, melempar rahasia pada Donghyuk seperti biasa.

Manusia di mata Tuhan adalah sebuah karangan pendek. Dia menulis riwayat hidup. Menyebarkan benih ruh ke dunia dan menonton lakon-Nya. Agar si manusia tidak tersesat dan terus berada di jalur. Kami para malaikat dan makhluk astral lain akan mengawasi mereka. Menuntun mereka ke jalan yang benar. Agar sesuai cerita.

"Mau lihat dong.." kata Haechan. Dia mengintip dari bahuku. "Apa judulnya?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengangkat bundel lembaran itu.

"Lee Min-Hyung."

Karena kisah pria itu sudah selesai.

-o00o-

.

.

.

"Bercanda, judulnya 'Karangan Pendek'."

"AISH!"

Haechan menggeleng. Dia menatapku tidak terima. Mukanya ngambek dibuat-buat. "Kok peranku pasif banget? ganti!"

"Gak mau~~..." Aku terkekeh pelan. Menatap pria di sampingku. "Aku sudah capek-capek mengetik 4 ribu kata. Dan kau mau aku mengganti? Enak saja!"

"Habis namaku disana juga nama asli, dan kau mengutamakan kisah Mark. Ini kado ulang tahunku! Aku tidak terima!" kata Haechan, alias Lee Donghyuk.

Sekolah hari ini benar-benar sepi. Kami seharusnya libur, tapi Haechan ngotot ingin menemaniku lembur mengetik naskah. Laptopku sedang bermasalah. Jadi aku memakai komputer sekolah, dan dipinjami kunci laboratorium komputer secara privat. Ah, indahnya hidup.

"... Ya. Ya.. Lee Donghyuk.." aku memijat pelipis. Menunggu printer menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Begitu semua halaman yang kukerjakan dengan susah payah dicetak rapi. Aku mengambil sebuah map biru, dan memasukkan lembaran kisahku ke dalam sana. "Pulang yuk, kita kelamaan."

Haechan mendengus. Tidak menjawab. Tapi jelas dia mendengarku. Remaja itu menungguiku selesai dan kami berjalan bebarengan keluar sekolah. Suasana canggung, karena Haechan hanya menyimpan tangannya di saku dan memfokuskan netra ke depan. Tidak melirikku sedikit pun.

Kulirik pria itu. Kemudian menghelap napas. "Selamat ulang tahun, Haechan."

Aku mengatakannya karena tidak tahan. Kuserahkan map biru pada lelaki itu tanpa menoleh. "Hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Sudah tahu."

"Masa gak kau terima? Jahat!"

"Biarin," Haechan tersenyum jail. Dia kemudian berdiri di hadapanku. Merebut map biru itu. "Kalau begitu, kubawa lari saja ya!"

Dia langsung melesat keluar sekolah. Aku terdiam. Lalu mendengus kesal. "Tunggu! Haechan!" balasku sambil berlari mengejarnya.

"Tangkap aku Shin Ah Rin~" ucapnya sambil melambai-lambaikan map itu. Kemudian berlari menembus taman sekolah. Dia benar-benar cepat. Awalnya aku kesal. Terus mengejarnya. Sampai akhirnya bergidik ngeri.

Haechan berlari menembus trotoar dan ke jalan raya yang ramai. Aku panik. Itu berbahaya!

"Haechan! Berhenti!"

"KENAPA? KAU TAKUT!" teriaknya mengejek. Aku tidak menanggapinya. Berusaha menyusul pria itu. Dia benar-benar sembrono, itu yang kubenci dari pacarku. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang begitu menyadari sebuah mobil melesat cepat. Tepat ke arah pria itu.

"AWAS ADA MO-"

 **DRUAAAASH!**

Aku terdiam. Terpaku di jalan. Lalu jatuh berlutut.

Sebuah mobil Mercedes menabrak Haechan secara mengerikan. Dia masih berdiam disana. Aku kalut. Haechan pingsan. Tapi darahnya mengucur kesana-sini. Merembesi aspal. Dan sopir penabraknya tak juga turun.

"HAECHAN!?"

Aku meloloskan teriakan melengking. Lalu berlari menghampiri kekasihku. Kugapai dia ke pangkuanku dan mobil Mercedes itu mundur beberapa meter. Aku membersihkan wajah Haechan dari darah dengan jemari. Lalu menatap nyalang siapa iblis yang berani menabrak lelakiku.

"Kau!-"

Aku terdiam begitu melihat tampangnya.

Aku tidak percaya ini.

Pria itu menyeringai. Dia berputar mundur dengan mobilnya. Kemudian berbalik. Berjalan pergi seakan tidak berdosa.

Jemariku masih ada di pipi Haechan. Berhenti sejenak karena kekagetan yang mencekik.

Pria itu, yang mengendarai mobilnya...

"... Mark...?"

.

.

.

Untuk para pengarang.

Berhati-hatilah pada karangan pendekmu.

Oke?

-o00o-

FIN.

-o00o-

 **Author Note :**

AKHIRNYA KELAAAAAAARR!

/TEBAR BUNGA/

/SUNGKEMAN/

/REYOGAN/

AAAAAA. MAAFKAN SAYA NGE-GAJE. Ini dikerjakan dalam tempo secepat dan sesingkat singkatnya T^T. Saya benar-benar kalap dan fanfic ini kacau sekali.

Maaf buat Mbak Ai yang mungkin berharap lebih dan kecewa. Juga para pembaca. Saya minta maaf dengan sangat karena alurnya tidak jelas. Terlalu cepat. Bikin pusing. dan sebagainya.

Jika ada gejala aneh, saya yang bertanggung jawab. Harap hubungi dokter.

Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi.

Salam Kompor Gas.

Salvia G.F/Shakazaki-Rikou.

-6 Juni 2017-


End file.
